


Nothing Could Go Wrong

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, cameos from others - Freeform, not rly underage but you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Nothing could go wrong...but everything does. Can Teddy help James cope with some regrets?





	Nothing Could Go Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. More inspiration given to me by a friend. ;D Read, review, and enjoy! Originally written for Beth.

"Yer parents are goin' ter kill you."

James Sirius Potter rolled his eyes at his best mate, Troy Finnigan, hoping his expression read "You don't have to tell me twice." Yes, James and Troy didn't mind getting into the occasional bit of trouble, but this had to top their pranks list. On the bright side, they had done a splendid coloring job.

Troy shut his gaping mouth and turned to see their other friend, Curtis Jordan, motioning to them to get out of there. "James, c'mon, mate, we need ter scram. James!" Troy barked.

James hung his head. "Troy, we meant to paint the banners with some paint from Uncle George. The paint was supposed to be dark enough so the Slytherin banners would still look green, until they waved maroon."

"I know, I know, but c'mon, mate! Man up already!"

" _THEY WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE EXPELLIARMUS RED!_ " James hissed.

They joined up with Curt and made a mad dash from the dungeons, but it was too late. The three friends had drawn the short straw, for Headmistress McGonagall was coming down the corridor, speaking with Head of Slytherin Slughorn and professors and former Slytherins themselves, Professor Zabini and Professor Parkinson–Zabini. Curt managed to duck out of sight right before Parkinson–Zabini spotted the offenders.

"You two look awfully guilty," Parkinson–Zabini stated with narrowed eyes.

McGonagall sighed and rolled her eyes. "Come now, Pansy, your days of discrimination against Gryffindors are long gone. Mr. Potter and Mr. Finnigan don't have any red paint on their hands, do they?"

"Merlin's beard!" Slughorn gasped once he got by the boys. "The hallway down into the dungeons—it's bright red!"

McGonagall looked ready to snap. She kept her mouth shut as she turned her murderous glare on the two boys; she'd just gotten done defending them, for crying out loud!

Parkinson–Zabini, too, glared at them and zipped by to look on in horror at the corridor. "Oh, my—!" She wheeled on them. "I bet you think this is funny, don't you? Just because my former House won the Quidditch Cup doesn't give you the right to do this!" She stomped angrily towards them, reminding James of an angry pug puppy coming to nip at his heels. "This is the _last_ straw, Potter, Finnigan! You two—!"

"Pansy, Pansy, calm down, luv," Professor Zabini said. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her away from the culprits. "It'd be better to have Professor McGonagall deal with them. Right?" he added, looking from Parkinson–Zabini to McGonagall. Though Zabini had never liked James' father much before, Zabini actually had to be one of the fairest teachers around. He was a fairly decent, calm, and careful bloke.

"Correct, Blaise," McGonagall said very coolly. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Finnigan, march straight to my office. I will be there very shortly."

The look on her face scared the two of them right away, and James figured she would take a quick survey of the damage done and then come and deliver his and Tory's sentence.

Oh, yeah. His parents were going to kill him.

* * *

At home, James screamed into his pillow.

He wasn't supposed to be home right now. Not when the school year was almost over and he was not on any sort of break. No, James and Troy had been suspended from school, and Ginny and Harry had been horrified to hear of this. It was not the first time that James had landed himself in hot water; on the contrary, James getting into trouble was as normal as the sky being blue. But this year—James' seventh and last—had been so messy that the faculty had had enough. McGonagall had decided the school needed a little break from him and Troy; Curt got off scot-free because a) he hadn't done anything, b) he'd escaped before being spotted, and c) James and Troy never would have given their mate away.

So here James sat, wishing he could gouge out his eyes from a week he knew would be riddled with boredom.

There was a knock at his door, and the next second Teddy Lupin stuck his turquoise head inside. "Hey, James."

James inwardly groaned. Perfect. He was suspended while his semi-boyfriend was around. Just _great_.

Teddy closed the door behind him and mustered a sympathetic grin for James. "I heard."

The eldest Potter son rolled his eyes. "Well, then, you've heard. Whoop-de-doo."

"Wanna bitch about it?"

James frowned. "That depends. Do I get a shoulder to cry on?"

Teddy laughed and crossed the room to sit down beside James on his bed. "I guess I could offer one."

James sighed, wondering if it would be wrong to take Teddy up on his offer. After all, he and Teddy were constantly wondering if they were just a passing fling or something real. Teddy didn't have anyone else in his life right now, but that didn't automatically make James special.

"Come on." Teddy patted James' leg. "Tell me what's on your mind."

"I'm just…urgh, annoyed. It's not as if we physically hurt a kid."

"True. But I'm sure the teachers have an annoyance threshold, luv."

James ignored the bit of heat in his cheeks from Teddy's endearment and instead got up from his bed and picked up his Quaffle. He spun it around in his hands. "I suppose you're right… It's just, just frustrating. I know I've done a lot of stupid things, made a lot of mistakes…but why must everyone punish _me_? I mean, if they knew _half_ the things Lily did—" James stopped. "Er, you didn't hear that from me."

Teddy had a twinkle in his eye. "Hear what? Little Lily Luna is an _angel_." Of course, such a statement couldn't be taken seriously, and the two wizards burst out laughing.

The brunet sighed and put the Quaffle back on its shelf. James returned to Teddy and pecked his cheek. "Thank you, Teddy. Sometimes venting does help."

Teddy nodded but turned his head so he could entice James' lips back not to his cheek but to his own lips. "Do you need to vent some more?" he breathed.

James bit his tongue. "Teddy, this is a bad idea."

The Metamorphmagus grinned devilishly and tugged on the hem of James' t-shirt. "No, using George's Color-Change paint in Slytherin territory is a bad idea."

"Teddy…" But already James was losing the fight in their little battle of wills. He tried not to release the moan he had welled up in the back of his throat as Teddy drew him down onto his lap. He could feel how…"happy" Teddy was to have James home earlier than usual.

"You know," Teddy whispered against James' neck in between marking it with his teeth, "being suspended from school isn't such a bad thing." He lowered his hand to where their hips met. "Well, James?"

James fought to regain his right mind. "I—I think being suspended means I'm k-kinda under h-house arrest…oh, my Godric, what are you doing?"

"Oh, shut up, James, you like it. Besides, I'm sure if I told Harry and Ginny that I needed some help cleaning up my apartment, they'd loan you out." Teddy waggled his eyebrows. "What do you say?"

"I say you've spent too much time with that mischievous sister of mine."

"But I don't hear you complaining."

"Of course not. Now go downstairs and break me out of here. … I _DO NOT_ mean _that_ kind of 'downstairs,' Teddy!" James squeaked.

**Author's Note:**

> B3 Naughty slash, fluffy slash… Any slash makes me happy, and I do love me some Jamdy. ;} Merlin, Teddy's such a troublemaker… *sighs happily* And I told you I'd use those prompts at some point, Bethie! XD
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :]
> 
> 2017 note: Gods, JSP makes me laugh. XD I love writing Troy and Curt around him, too—they're some of my fav OCs to write. :D As for the incident… Too funny to pass up. Just as Teddy thought with James' house-arrest. ;3 All I can think, tho, is about another 2011 Jamdy fic I wrote shortly after this one. Woo, boy. 8D


End file.
